Witches, a Slayer and Superman
by RogueCharmedOne
Summary: When an evil witch is pushed from her covent, she uses an issue of Inuyasha to release a demon into Smallville. It's up to Clark, the leader of the covent and a certain demon slayer to defeat this demon and the witch. Inuyasha, Smallville crossover


Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Smallville. I'm not making not any money off of this, so don't sue.

Summary: When an evil witch pushed from her covent releases uses an issue of Inuyasha to release a demon into Smallville. It's up to Clark, the leader of the covent and a certain demon slayer to difeat this demon and the witch. I also don't own the idea of the witch's glass. That's fro Halloween Town so Disney owns that.

Warning: I have never really been in fan of the Clark and Lana paoring and as fare as Inuyasha goes I like when things get a little mixed up. So I might end up making this a Clark/Sango pairing.

**Prologue: A Witch Scorned and a Leaders Fear**

"You can't do this, Emily," yelled an irate young girl. Her blonde hair whipped behind her as the wind picked up. Her blue eyes flashed and power seemed to radiate from herfive foot eight inchframe as she staired at the girl in the door way. "You can't force me from this covent I help you build it."

"Yes, you did," said the girl in the door way in a calm voice. The slightly taller girl did not seem at all intimidated by the blonde. "But when I met you, you knew nothing of you powers. My mother and I said we would train you , as long as you agreed to never use your power or your knowledge of certain things for evil. You have broken that promise and I can not risk other convents coming after us. So you will go and you will never set foot upon this propety again." With that the brunett slammed the door shut, muttering a few words. When Kelsey went to touch it she was sent flying off the porch, and landing painfully on the floor.

Kelsey picked herself up and walked slowly away.

In the house Emily leaned against the door, her brown eyes looking over the ten other girls ranging from the ages offive to eighteen. Emily herself was only twenty-two and leader of this covent. She had inherited the house and the families wealth when her mother died when she herself turned eighteen. "Please go to bed," she said softly to the girls. "You all have school tomorrow and it's getting late."

"What about, Kelsey?" asked Brenda. The eight year old red head looked up at Emily with large green eyes.

"Don't worry I have placed a ward on the house. She can not enter," she answered as she bent down to pick up Kayla who looked about ready to drop. She walked up the stairs the rest of the girls following.

Emily took Kayla to the room she shared with Brenda and the two other girls under ten. After tucking them in, she went to say good night toYasu, Amaya and Roxanna, who shared a room.Yasu and Amaya were eleven year old twins and Roxanna fourteen. Next she checked in on Rosita, Magdalena and Acaia.

Acaia and Magdalen where both eighteen and Rosita was seventeen. The three were very responsible and Emily was greatful for them. It was diffult having four children and six teenagers in one house.

Emily went to her own room and sat at her desk.She had to figure out away to protect these girls. She reflected on how they had all ended up under the same roof. Kayla was Emily's younger sister and had been adopted into the family when she was year old. It took a lot of magic and manipulation to convince three social workers that Emily was fit to raise the young girl.

Brenda was a foster child and Emily was in the process of officially adopting the girl. She could not let the girl go, it was important that she be trained if just to keep the girls powers in check.

Hotaru and Ayumi where twins and shared the room with the two younger girls when their parents went out of town. Usually they would spend the time after school training and doing homework here and than went home. It had taken some convincing to get their parents to allow them to train. When Ayumi accidently blew up a vase with a simple ryhme they had finally agreed.

Roxanna and Rosita had worked hard to become legally emancipated from their abusive parents. They found out about their powers two years ago and Emily and Kelsey approached them about moving in.

Acaia and Magdalena had trained much like Hotaru and Ayumi did. Although Acaia being from Smallville could only train on the weekends. On Fridays after school her parents would drive her here where she would stay until Sunday night. When she turned eighteen she decide to move into the house and finish her senior year here. Magdalena's parents where farmers and had four children. When she turned eighteen she decided to move into the house in hopes of become less of a finacial burden to her parents. She was also in her senior year and had a job, using the money to help her family.

Yasu and Amaya were also twins. They had lived right next door and had started training under Gabriella, Emily's mother, when they where eight, just when Emily had finished her training. Their parents had also been very wealthy and had help to pay for things after Gabriella's death. They died in a plane crash returning from Japan. In their will they had left custody of their daughters to Emily trusting the safety and training to nobody else. Also leaving their wealth to support not only their daughters but the covent.

Finally, Kelsey. She had been Emily's best friend. Kelsey was a year younger then Emily and living in foster care. They met in school when Emily was fifteen and had sensed Kelsey's power. Not knowing how to tell her, Emily approached the other girl starting a conversation. After three weeks and a lot of consulting with her mother she finally told the girl. To afraid to tell her foster parents Kelsey kept her training a secret until Gabriella was able to get the young girl in her custody. Although she never officially adopted the girl. Emily and Kelsy had felt like sisters, and that's why the younger girls betrail had scared and hurt the leader so much.

Kelsey was powerful although nowhere near as powerful as Emily. It would not be good to leave the younger girls defenseless. Even if Acaia and Magdalena where eighteen they had started traing rather late had not completed training.

Pulling open the drawer to her desk she found the twelve pendandts she had bought with the crest of the covent. Her mother had always been into the Asian culture and made it a point to teach Asian magics along with the ones more traditionally used in the west. The pendants where two dragons, one red and one blue, interlinked. Emily and Gabriella had both been elemental witches, Gabriella could create and control fire while her daughter could do the same with water.

Gabriella had designed the pendants intending on having them made for her and her daughter. When they started to gain more witches and became a covent Gabriella was going to change it. After her death Emily decided it would stay the same to honor her mother.

Now laying eleven of the pendants out across her desk in a straight line, she brought her hands up over the middle one.Closing her eyes, Emily slowly began to whisper an incantation. A bright light began to eminate from her hands. Her hands seperated from the middle passing over the other pendants. She brought her hand back together and staid quiet as the light desipated.

Opening her eyes she reached for the middle one, which was also the largest and placed it around her kneck. The cold metal warmed quickly against her skin and gave off a flash of light. The other pendants flashed in response and she knew the spell was done. She would give the pendants to the girls in the morning to protect them and then she would go to Hotaru and Ayumi's house and put a ward there to protect their family.

Getting up, she turned off the light and made her way to bed. As she fell a sleep she hoped that all these precautions would truly not be needed and that Kelsey would not try anything. The small town did not need any trouble. It was not far from another small town called Smallville. She had read the articles from the Smallville High School newspaper "The Torch," and knew about the strange things that happened their. She also knew that Smallville was most likely the place for Kelsey to go. She had often tried to push Emily into moving the convet there saying it was much safer because the strange things that already happened there no one would ever suspect them of anything.

Emily also knew about the towns local hero Clark Kent and his gifts, that was Kelsey's doing as well.

_-start flashback-_

_The magic book of Countess Isabeal Thoreau had been kept in this house for generations. It was a family tradition to keep the book safe and make sure it never ended up in the hands of the Countess's heir. It had never occured that there was something strange in Kelsey's fasination with Isabeal. When Emily had gone to check on the book as she did once every week, it was gone._

_Emily had approached Kelsey about it and the yong witch said she knew nothing about it. Emily's instints told her not to trust the blonde so she tracked it with her Witch's Glass. She had caught sight of it as a girl by the name of Lana Lang explained she got it off the internet. She just watchedas Isabeal took over Lana's body for the young witch knew that there was really nothing she could do. She could not leave so suddenly without raising suspicions and now she did not trust Kelsey enough to leave the young ones with her._

_So she watched as Isabeal then took over the two others. She saw the incredible strength and speed of Clark Kent. She had for seconds believed that he could stop them.But thenshe saw he was vulnerible to their magics and when they had stripped him of his powers she had made a decision. Going to Acaia and Magdalena she told them everything she had seen and explained why she needed to leave._

_It had surprised Emily to hear that Acaia was not as shocked about Clarks powers as she thought she would be. She explained how Clark was often secretive and that it also explained why her often just suddenly disappeared at times. They agreed to watch the young ones and keep an eye on Kelsey._

_It took Emily nearly an hour to get into the heart of Smallville, as she made her way to the Talon where she knew the magic book was. Both towns where considered small because of population but they where farming communities so there was still a lot of land seperating them. Emily continued to watch everything happen through her Witch's Glass. She saw Thoreau and the other two enter a cave with strange symbols on walls. _

_Emily parked her car and then went into the alley behind the Talon, pulling at a vile she downed most of the postion that would allowed her to become invisible. She made her way to the front of the coffee shop and slipped through the open door behind a police officer. Careful not bump into anyone, she picked her way through the building and up the stairs to the apartment._

_Upon entering she found the burn marks on the walls and blood. Signs of the dark magic done there. She found the book easily pooring the last of the postion over it, so no one would see just a floating book, she returned to the alley where she took another potion to return to normal and then used it on the book._

_Returning to the car Emily reached for the Witches Glass in time to see a bright light erupt throughout the cave. When it was gone the three dark witches where lying unconceous. She saw as Clarks powers where returned to him as he held a crystal in his hand._

_As the three girls woke they remembered nothing that had happened._

_Then later Emily watched as Clark explained things to his parents. Revealing to them he was vulneralbe to magic._

_Emily had made her way home that day going to her room she started a fire and tossed the book in destroying it and with it Countess Isabeal Thoreau's abiltiy to return._

_-end flashback-_

Emily worried now that she would have to leave the girls on their own, so she could face Kelsey if the girl choose to cause trouble, since Smallvilles only protector could not fight this enemy. But for now she would sleep and think things over tomorrow.

-----------

Ok that's the prologue hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
